herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Frisk (Inside Falls)
Frisk Dreemurr is one of the two protagonists of Inside Falls, a parody of Gravity Falls with characters from many works taking over the original character's places. Originally coming from UNDERTALE, she's the main protagonist of the fanfic alongside her twin sister Chara. Role Frisk Dreemurr used to live a slightly normal life at Cave Junction, Oregon, alongside her older twin sister Chara. However, for summer break, her parents sent her and her sister to another, but far town called Inside Falls to temporarily live with their great-aunt Pearl. Pearl runs a roadside attraction called "the Crystal Shack", which is actually a big lie, but her actual personality (a sweet, tolerant and rarely angered lady in her 60's) turns out to be a pretty polar opposite of her dramatic and bombastic showwoman public personality. Adapting more easily to the new area than Chara, she settled for the goal of befriending all the people she could. However, it led some trouble for her and her sister since her first attempted friends (a group of teenagers who actually turned out to be Slendytubbies in disguise). Despite that, she is one of Chara's most valuable allies due to her hidden strenght and golden heart. Personality To a degree, Frisk's like her canon counterpart in a True Pacifist Route: a caring and friendly soul with determination and compassion. A complete idealist and pacifist, she can swing between meeky and shy to talkative depending of the moment she is, but no matter what, she will try to find and exhaust any non-lethal solution possible before considering bringing her fists down on the opponent. Some of her other biggest qualities are empathy (shown when she tried to help Jasper), determination to help no matter what, and forgiveness (shown with Etoile). Frisk is considered the brawn/heart to Chara's brains. However, she does have her flaws and limits: Frisk used to be unconsciously selfish until "Friendship Ever After: A Doll Musical", where she learned this flaw of hers and began to try and fix it as a personal goal. She also doesn't forgive and give empathy for the people she deem irredemably evil, like the Zodiac Demons and the Beldam. Abilities Frisk's main, non-lethal weapons are her words, and the way she uses them to try and impact hearts over not fighting. However, if those don't work, she reveals she possesses a strenght pretty big for her age, specially considering Chara is older than her by 15 minutes (ex: she broke a spray bottle in the middle just using her bare hands). She's not as smart as Chara, but she compensates it being able to find quick solutions in the middle of conflict by acting with her heart. Her main weapon is a umbrella, which she was shown to use for climbing and gliding. Weaknesses Due to not being as smart and analytic as Chara, she has some difficulty solving issues that rely on intelligence and logic. Because of it, when working together, the two sisters tend to balance each other with their best attributes. Relationships Chara Frisk does love back and admirate her sister, but to a more moderate and reasonable level, since she sometimes recognizes her flaws. However, yet, she can still feel very guilty once she thinks a issue from Chara is her fault. The proof is in "Terrorcalypse - Part 2: Hopes and Dreams", where after being freed from mind control, she sobs begging for Chara's forgiveness. Pearl It's hinted that Frisk is the most favored great-niece if compared to Chara, so the bond between them is a tad closer than the one Pearl and Chara has. It's proved when Frisk is the only one to not abandon her trust on her when her secrets are revealed. The Author of the Books/Garnet Frisk was the first young Dreemurr twin to introduce herself to Garnet, yet the bond between them is not shown as incredibly close as the one between Garnet and Chara. Yet, Garnet does praise Frisk for being able to return from the Beldam's world safe and sound. Asriel Frisk loves her goat cousin alot, despite the fact he's not human. When both are separated from Chara (in "Nightbandits" and "Here We Are"), they're shown to work together in a way almost as good as Chara and Frisk. Lapis While not as close to her as Chara is, she still considers her a good friend. So much that, when both are alone with each other, she seeks her comfort over her lack of friendship issues. Amethyst and Connie Maheswaran After meeting both at a party in the Crystal Shack, she considers them her best friends outside her family. Her bonds with them are mostly shown in chapters like "Nihon No Zon", where she cries when she thinks she lost their friendship. Temmie Temmie is Frisk's pet, and the two share bond close enough that, without each other, they are unhappy. Kirby The two share a heavily subtle crush on each other, but are forced to part ways when Kirby goes back to his home in another planet. Gaster Wingdings It's not clear how she treated Gaster like before "Association of the Blank Mind", but in the ending of this chapter, she gained alot of pity for the living skeleton, and passed to be his friend afterwards. Jasper Rochelle Alma In "hOi! tIeM tRaVel!", it's shown that Frisk at least midly shares Chara's dislike over Jasper due to her bully nature. However, during "The Love Witch", she grows to have pity for Jasper due her being dumped by Lapis, and grows determined to help her, despite being despised by Jasper until the chapter's ending simply because of being Chara's sister. Etoile Rosenqueen When they initially met in "Many Charas", Frisk took her as a friendly-competitive rival, but during "Inpure Little Delight", she grew to actually dislike her due to her rich bully nature. After "The Slack-battle", the two became proper friends (or at least friendly rivals). Patricia "Peridot" Diamond For a long time, Frisk disliked Peridot for being a enemy to her family and for being sickeningly obsessed with being her friend. However, as hinted by a line of narration from "The Love Witch", she considered her redeemable next to the Zodiac Demons. The two made peace with each other in "Terrorcalypse". The Zodiac Demons While she doesn't hate them as much as Chara does, she still heavily dislikes them and considers them one of the very few "people" she won't give a chance. Unlike Chara, who hates yet fears them until the finale, Frisk does build courage quickier to insult them: she called all of them "a bunch of meanies" when Zalgo clawed Chara's dream bodies and "bastards" (by far, maybe the heaviest insult she did in the story) when they killed the Bendy Trio, and calls Zalgo a "mean, tall demon" while he's possessing her sister's body. Trivia *Unlike the original Frisk, she's a full female. *She has photophobia (eyes fragile to light), which explains why she's perpetually with squinted eyes. Category:Fun-Loving Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Kid Heroes Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Inside Falls